Into the West
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Come and find out about Isaiah and the pain he can cause. Meet Katie and see the truth through her eyes. A Brennan story. New Chapter's up!
1. Disclaimer

Author: Vampire-Jesse 

**Send feedback, flames or a helping hand to**: Vamp_Pandora2000@yahoo.de or Marius2045@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer**: As always: Not mine, bla bla, not meant to do any harm, bla, bla…. You can't sue me, I have only this crazy idea in my head, some old cheese in my fridge and my lovely Jack Sparrow in the cage besides my computer. Don't take him away from me, please?

**Pairing**: I wanted to write something new with Brennan and Emma but actually this is more about Brennan and Katie and well Isaiah. 

**A/N**: I know that you probably never heard of the last two people. If you stick with me, you WILL know them if you like it or not. The longer the story, the more you will find out about my Muse. I am going to steal lines from two different movies. Actually, I stole the idea from these movies, too. Sorry for that.

I like to try something new. They started showing MX over here in Germany again and I found out that I can't really live without these guys. And without you lovely readers and fellow Mutant friends. It's actually not _that_ new my idea. There will be angst and pain and one of my beloved bad guys. You name him… Isaiah! (Why do I always choose names from the bible? Never mind.)

I have actually no idea what happened in Brennan's past so I make things up. I don't know in which town Sanctuary is, so I made this up, too. Forgive me if I made it up wrong and please let me know, what I need to change. E-Mail can be found at the top of this disclaimer.

My main theme through the entire story was supposed to be 'Into the West' by Annie Lennox. I am not so sure about this anymore. It was just a stupid idea after I heard the OST of 'Return of the King' again. Lovely movie, isn't it? Sorry, if I made Shal and Emma watch it. I just had the weird idea of the Elv on the branch of the tree after I've seen the movie for the 4th time. Had to put that in my story, too.

Now, go on, start reading and Enjoy if you can. Prepare for evil cliff-hangers, hehe. You know me by now, right? *devilish grin*

**Reviews**: Welcome, the source of my life, my Precious, *rofl*


	2. Into the West Chapter 1

Into the West 

~Joy: (the expression of) an emotion or state of great happiness, pleasure, or delight.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

The screen went black. When the last of the music faded the two young women realised that they were among the last ones in the theatre.

Emma felt as if she was just waking from a deep sleep. Her thoughts were still centered on the story line. She felt dazed, dreamy, and sad. She turned towards Shalimar and saw that her face was white except for two black lines that trailed down her cheeks from her tears. Emma knew she must look the same. She could feel her tears drying on her skin.

For a moment they just stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"We are so stupid, aren't we?"

Shal nodded between her giggle fits. She tried to wipe her face with her hands, only to smear the mascara even more over her face.

"But this _was_ really sad. Especially when Sam said: I can't carry your burden for you Mister Frodo but I can carry you."

Tears flowed anew and she tried to gain her composure again. Her brown eyes, still shining wetly, fixed on Emma. She reached out her hand.

"Swear that you won't tell Jesse or Brennan about this. They will make fun about us for the rest of our life!"

Emma took the offered hand.

"Deal. This will be our secret, let's take it to the grave."

Shal started laughing hysterically again.

"Or to the fires of Mount Doom."

Emma's giggles joined hers, not knowing that it would be the last time for a long while they would laugh together. 

Together they rose, heading for the bathroom to fix their makeup.

-----------------------       

A light breeze danced around the heated faces of the young Mutants as they left the movie theatre. The building in front of it was crowded with people whose laughter and voices filled the night with sound. A group of young men played guitars in a rousing Spanish melody. People danced in the warm summer's air, having fun.

Shalimar took Emma's hand. They could easily be parted in a crowd of this size, especially considering how high spirited they all seemed to be, and she did not want to loose her friend. For a little while they stood and listened to the music. More than once someone would ask them for a dance but they would politely refuse them.

Emma was still a bit confused about the way the movie had affected her. The noise around her felt unreal. The buildings and people looked strange to her eyes. She took a deep breath, looking up at the trees above her. The thick branches spread over them like arms, shielding the sky from view. In her present state of mind she half expected to see the lithe figure of an elf sitting on one of them, looking down on her with shining blue eyes.

A strange tingling sensation ran down her back making her skin crawl. Emma couldn't tell what it was but it didn't feel good. It felt like someone was watching her. It scared her a little.

Quickly, she looked around but didn't see anything but the smiling faces of the people around her.

"What is it?"

Shalimar grabbed Emma's hand harder to get her attention.

"Someone is watching us."

Her eyes kept searching the area around her for the source of her discomfort.

"You sure? Is it Sauron's eye which is still hunting you?"

Her voice was serious with just the slightest hint of teasing.

Emma let go of the breath she was holding without being aware of it. A smile crept over her face and shook her shoulders, both with confusion and the slightest bit of discomfort. Still feeling a little uneasy she joined in Shal's laughter.

"I don't know, maybe you are right. Maybe it's just me and I am slowly going insane."

The Feral playfully patted her hand.

"Blame Peter Jackson for the three and a half hour movie and bad air-conditioning. Your brain is simply suffering from a lack of oxygen, I tell you. Let's go over to that bench under the tree and sit down for a while. You'll see, you'll feel better in a moment."

Emma nodded in agreement. Shalimar was probably right. She would have known if something was wrong. Her feral instincts would have warned her, Emma thought. They always did. 

She tried to relax but the fear crept deeper and deeper into her heart. Again, she looked around but like before, she could see nothing but smiling and happy faces. What if Shalimar's sixth sense didn't kick in this time?

Emma bumped into somebody. Startled, she turned her attention towards the direction Shalimar was pulling her in. 'Get a grip' she told herself. 'You are acting like a child.'

But was she really? 

If her gaze would have lingered for just a second longer in the other direction, she would have seen the piercing green eyes watching her. The intensity of the man's stare as well as his whole appearance was frightening, although he did nothing more than just stand there and watch.

People who approached him, backed up as fast as they could. They would have told anybody who wanted to know about the imminent fear of death they felt as soon as they came near him.

The moment Emma and Shalimar started walking over to the bench, he started moving towards them.

Slow, determined, graceful steps. They spoke of the power bound by his body. The crowd parted for him without complaint, leaving him an ample amount of space on the path that he walked on. A wave of panic washed through the people, silencing their laughter with a nameless fear.

It was much too late to react when Shalimar's senses finally reacted to the coming danger. The impending threat had her spinning around with catlike speed and still, she was too slow.

She felt Emma's hand slip put of hers before she could get a tighter grip on her. For a second, she saw the nameless fear on her friend's face, in her large eyes. The next thing Shal knew or rather felt, was the powerful kick to her back which sent her flying forward, the pain overwhelming all thought from her mind.

The last thing she saw was a little girl in a white dress standing beside the tree she would hit. She stood, straight and still, with her hands, clasped together in front of the pink bow around her slim waist, her blue eyes staring straight at her. Her eyes burrowed their way into her fading consciousness, filling her with sadness.

'Emma…', she thought as she hit the tree and the world faded around her.

A young, pure voice seemed to answer her before blackness took her.

'She is gone…'

Tbc

_~ What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? ~_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

~Fear: an unpleasant often-strong emotion caused by anticipation or awareness of (a specified) danger; reason for alarm. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Later that same evening.

The Pub was crowded but Jesse and Brennan had taken their seats early enough to be able to sit where they wanted to. At the bar. With a beer in hand, they talked about the women sitting close by, flashing smiles at the girls from time to time.

It had been a long time since they'd been out alone, just the two of them. Sitting, drinking, flirting and talking about… well sex. Guys needed to do this from time to time and other than the fact that they were Mutants and fought the evil in the world, they were simply that. Guys.

"Gosh, she is cute."

Jesse turned his head to the side to talk to Brennan and hide his blushing face from the woman. The taller Mutant chuckled quietly, winking at the one Jesse was talking about, a petite dark Fairy, with dreamy brown eyes and shining auburn hair.

Looking back at his friend and partner he said:

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and do something. But do something smart, right?"

Rolling his eyes Jesse turned and headed towards the woman who smiled at him expectantly.

Brennan sighed quietly before he got up, heading for the bathroom.

Only a few dim lights, sending a dusty glow over the wooden floor and walls, lit the little hallway. The door leading outside stood wide open and he decided to get some fresh air before fulfilling his own needs.

The air was clear and refreshing after sitting for so long in the smoke-filled room.. Stars shone brightly in the black sky, sending their gleaming light over the town, which was still awake, as if trying to lull her to sleep.

Brennan thought about Jesse and the girl for a while before he cast the thought aside. He was enjoying the silence around him when something caught his eye. Returning his full attention to here and now, he saw somebody standing not far away, almost hidden by the old car parked on the sideway.

It was a little girl with a white dress. She stood very still with her hands clasped in front of the pink bow around her slim waist.

Something inside Brennan stirred at the sight of long blond hair waving slightly in the light breeze. He searched for her eyes and although he couldn't see them clearly, he thought: 

'They are blue.'

He didn't know why he knew this. He simply did.

She took a step forward, reaching the edge of the light coming from the lantern over the backdoor to the Pub. She lifted her head and looked into Brennan's and eyes the bright blue of the ocean captured him with its intensity. A smile formed on her sweet face causing Brennan to swallow hard. He knew her. Somehow.

All of a sudden, her beautiful eyes widened with fear. 

Brennan heard her soft voice filled with concern say. "Watch out big guy."

'Big guy? That was such a long time ago' he thought and almost remembered… 

A wave of coldness stopped his thoughts, making his skin crawl with the overwhelming fear he felt rising within him. Brennan's eyes darted around to find the danger but it was too late.

Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and pushed him backward on the hood of a car. His head connected with a hard thud on metal, sending waves of pain through his body.

A forearm pressed down on his throat and a heavy body crushed him with its weight, preventing him from running.

Blindly, Brennan's hands sought to grab his attacker but a hard blow on his temple made them slip down weakly, leaving him only half conscious. He felt his shirt being torn open, a fist slamming into his stomach leaving him almost wrenching with nausea.

"Hi Brennan."

The voice was ice-cold and threatening to his ears. He'd heard it before and the memory made his eyes pop open. Shadows dwelled in front of the face hovering above him. Shining emeralds cut a swath through the fog and found a way into Brennan's mind. The awful fire of the green eyes opened the box to memories kept well hidden and thought lost many years ago.

Recognition flared in his eyes and Brennan knew that the man had seen it, too. An evil smile spread over the once handsome face now marked with an ugly scar over the left eye and cheek.

A hand, the one pressing his shivering body down just above his heart, replaced the forearm on Brennan's throat.

"I'll make you bow now."

Anger and hatred filled these words and Brennan wanted to scream with fear. The meaning of the words and the voice itself forced the box filled with his memories wide open .

A raging fire and an indescribable boiling heat blazed up from the hands on his body, burning his skin, and overwhelming him with pain. A scream echoed in his ears and he figured that it was he, who was filling the quiet night with his pain. The shadows already dwelling in front of his eyes showed mercy and pulled him down in peaceful darkness.

Neither of the two fighting Men saw the little girl standing right next to the car. Nor did they see the never-ending sadness in her eyes.

Tbc 

_~ __Sleep now. Dream- of the ones who came before. They are calling from across a distant shore ~_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

~ Tears: Drops of clear salty fluid. Are often shed as a result of grief or other emotions. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

The fear held her captive. She couldn't move nor was she able to think. Emma didn't understand why, it simply happened.

Her heart almost stopped when a strong hand took her wrist in a painful grip, causing her to squirm in agony. Her head snapped around and immediately she was engulfed in the green fire blazing from his eyes. He was smiling but it did nothing to lessen her fear. On the contrary, she nearly fainted from the pure madness displayed on the scarred face.

She didn't. Instead, the tears that rushed down her face were a release for her overwhelming emotions, running like cool liquid down her cheeks.

Emma felt her hand slip out of Shalimar's and with it the hope the touch of her fingers held. She saw her friend get attacked; the kick that sent her flying against the broad trunk of the tree and the way her body went limp. 

For a second before she was pulled away, Emma saw a little girl standing beside the place of action. Those sad, blue eyes met hers before she'd been cruelly pulled away. Her lips didn't move but still, she heard the words the girl said.

"Don't fear. And don't bow."

The purity of the voice and the earnest way the words were spoken brought new tears to her eyes, making it impossible to fight the man who was pulling her away.

The crowd stepped aside, silenced by what they'd seen and the man's dark aura. Petrified eyes watched as Emma was quickly directed away from all the people towards a parking lot. The shadows of the early evening and the few old willows surrounding the lot embraced the unlikely couple and shielded them from the view of any curious bystanders.

The sight of a trunk opening brought Emma back to her senses. With her eyes clouded it looked like the mouth of hell, dark and deadly, inviting her to step away from real life. Her free hand formed into a fist and started hammering with what little strength she had left on the back of the man, who still held her in his iron grip.

It was no use. He just laughed and easily lifted her into his arms before he dropped her carelessly into the trunk, pushing her kicking legs inside to close the lid over her.

Her soft cries were all that could be heard in the still of the night. Her tears were the only thing that moved inside the trunk of the black BMW because fear had taken over her, making her forget the encouraging words spoken to her earlier.

-------------------    

'Do something, something smart.' Jesse took a deep breath and got up from his chair. Facing the beautiful girl born in the depth of a fairy tale, he put his best smile on his face. The one that left his eyes gleaming like stars and came from the heart.

Light shades of pink started to colour the pretty face when she saw it. Her lashes lowered only for a moment in embarrassment before her full attention returned to Jesse.

He could hardly believe it but the smile brought to her lips by his own, made her even more beautiful than she already was in his eyes. Shy for the moment he stopped beside her, an awkward silence forming between them before they started to speak at the same time.

The laughter, which it caused, destroyed the silence and soon they were involved in a deep conversation.

The beautiful eyes watched him with an intensity, which made his blood boil with desire, spellbound Jesse.

She seemed to be captivated by his youthful charm and the laughter, which showed around his mouth but never left his eyes.

They sat at the corner of the bar, he on the long side and she around the corner, comfortable with the space between them and the closeness it still provided.

Both of them didn't care about the people surrounding them. 

They didn't see the piercing green eyes of the man stepping inside the bar.

Fear crept on silent feet into the hearts of the people and sealed their joy and happiness behind closed lips.

Jesse's laughter sounded like a fragment from another universe in the sudden silence, sharpening his senses. He felt a deadly cold run down his spine. He heard the light footsteps stopping behind his back.

His eyes found those of the girl. He saw the emotion in them, the frightened _expression the man behind his back had caused. He wanted to turn around when he heard him speak.

"Now you die."

Jesse inhaled deeply, pushing his own fear aside and preparing for his next move. He expected the man to attack him, hit him or use a knife or something and made the one mistake, he would regret for a long time.

He vanished into thin air to appear quickly behind the back of his attacker.

But this was no mere man. He was a Mutant, evil down to the deepest parts of his soul and without mercy.

Death spilled in form of blazing fire from his hands and dropped like a blanket over the place where Jesse had sat a minute ago. It also covered the entire area nearby, the flames licking at everything in its path.

The rush of heat reached for Jesse when he appeared, making him stumble back in panic. He stumbled over a chair and fell to his knees; his arms rose high in front of his face, protecting it from the flames.

A scream from a hundred voices filled his ears, making him groan in agony. He wasn't even sure if the scream was human or caused by the raging fire, finding the perfect food in the wooden furniture.

Isaiah was gone, when he looked up again.

The heavy smoke blinded his eyes but thoughts about the woman made him put one foot in front of the other. He could hardly see through the flames, his skin crawled under the pain of the intense heat when he managed to look around the corner of the bar.

The sight was too much for his stomach and he lost the fight to keep inside what needed to get out. There was no woman left just something his mind would never let him forget for the rest of his life.

Bitter tears started to run down his cheeks when strong hands caught him and pulled him out of the place, where her beauty was lost forever.

'Brennan, where is Brennan?' His mind screamed out to the people, who put him on the ground and pushed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. They didn't answer.

The last thought crossing his mind was that he needed to call Adam, before the lack of air forced him into unconsciousness.

Tbc

_~ Why do you weep, what are these tears upon your face? ~_


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Let me take a little of your confusion. Not all, though, to keep the tension. *lol * Chapter 4 

~ Hope: to wish or long for with expectation of fulfilment, somebody or something on which hopes are centered ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Many years ago.

The door opened and silence fell over the assembly hall. The principal was a person who demanded respect. Those who didn't pay him this respect were punished for it. Almost every girl or boy had felt the sting of the whip before, leaving dark marks on young skin and innocent souls.

The tall, dark haired boy didn't know about this. He was new here, had just arrived and all eyes were focused on him.

"Children, welcome our new family member, Brennan Mulwray."

The voice cut like a knife through the silence, carrying a loud and clear welcome towards the twelve-year-old boy who looked bored.

The emotion was quickly hidden when the man turned to face him. He'd been in too many foster homes, seen too much to show his emotions in front of an adult.

"We have rules here and I would suggest you follow them. I won't accept any kind of misbehavior. Understood?"

Brennan nodded in agreement or at least, the man thought so.

Turning back to the other children he declared the meeting as over. He left the hall and expected the children to follow him. 

Chairs started to move and the noise of around 50 children getting up filled the hall. Boys and girls rushed past Brennan, casting quick glances over his unmoving face. He saw the look in their eyes; they spoke of curiosity and something else. Fear. 

He also saw the burn marks. Small and sometimes hidden behind scarves or under hats. What happened here?

A blond haired boy crashed into him, pushing hard against his shoulder and almost causing him to fall down. His eyes were a piercing emerald green and they didn't show a hint of fear in them. Instead, they told Brennan what it was all the children were scared of. Him.

A venomous whisper reached his ears and would have caused many of the other children to back away from the boy. Not Brennan though.

"I am Isaiah, the boss here. You do what I say, got me?"

Putting the bored look back onto his face he stared into the green fire. 

"What will you do if I won't do what you say?"

A mean grin spread over the boy's pretty face.

"Then I will make you bow."

Brennan raised an eyebrow in mock disrespect when the girl behind Isaiah caught his attention.

Her eyes were the color of the sky, a bright and shining blue, which caught him by surprise. Her blond hair gleamed like rays of sunlight, swaying in a curtain around her slim shoulders. She wore an old-fashioned dress with a pink bow around her waist. 

He would find out later that this was her favourite one.

Their eyes met and everything else seemed unimportant for the moment. Brennan couldn't help the stirring inside his stomach and when she smiled at him, her eyes glittering like the stars, he felt nervous all of a sudden. 

In that one second he fell in love for the first time.

A strong hand grabbed the front of his shirt and caught him completely unaware. Slowly coming out of his dream like state, he turned his attention back to the reality staring furiously at him.

"Don't even think about it. She belongs to me!"

Isaiah still had Brennan's shirt between his fingers when he turned towards the girl, almost yelling at her.

"We go now!"

With those words Brennan felt himself pushed back, but again he kept his balance. The boy rushed out of the door he'd opened with such a force it crashed against the wall. 

Anger burned inside of Brennan, simply blown away when blue eyes focused on him anew.

He smiled a bit embarrassed but invitingly, causing the girl to blush a little when he winked. The small smile returned to her face and no signs of fear shown in her eyes. It wasn't there before either.

Her voice was as clear as water when she spoke, cooling his heated face and filling him with hope for the first time in many years.

"I don't belong to nobody but myself even if he believes it. Whatever you do, it will be better to play along his rules, big guy. Makes it easier."

Her words were a sharp contrast to the innocent way she looked. They spoke of experience, a life she'd spent in foster homes and many things she'd seen before, good and bad. And still, she was full of hope it seemed. Like him. It was something they had in common.

Her blue eyes never left his brown ones when he shook his head.

"I play by nobody's rules but my own. Don't worry about me." 

The last sentence rushed out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was rewarded by sweet laughter, which caused him to blush even more with embarrassment.

"Who said, I do?" 

There it was again, the bright smile but sadness quickly washed it from her features. She reached out for his hand but hesitated to touch him. The lightest touch of pink brightened up her cheeks again before she stepped back a bit, as if to convince herself that what she just said or did was wrong.

"Whatever you do, don't let him break you. Don't bow for him."

Held breath flowed from Brennan's mouth as he watched her leave. His thoughts danced like a whirlwind in his head, the sight of her eyes always prominent. For a moment he was nothing more but a twelve-year-old boy and not the tough little fighter he'd become to survive his life since he was left alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

"Hey, can you hear me? Wake up, come on."

Cool oxygen filled his mouth and nose when the mask was put over it. Hands were all over his weak body; he felt a needle pierce his arm to find the vein. His chest and neck burned as hot as fire and the pain finally caused Brennan to wake up completely and open his eyes.

"There you go. Don't move buddy."

A small flashlight blinded him for a second and with the light came the memories. A small moan escaped Brennan's tortured body before he closed his eyes again.

"Katie."

Tbc 

_~ Across the sea a pale moon rises ~_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: No beta so all the mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 5**

_Guilt: feelings of being at fault or to blame, esp. for imagined offences or from a sense of inadequacy_

Brennan lay utterly still. His face was almost as white as the sheets under his body. A tube filled his nostrils, providing him with oxygen. His chest was covered with a clean dressing, hiding the ugly burn mark under it. The morphine-rushing trough his veins took away the pain. It also filled his head and let him drift into a light sleep. But it wasn't strong enough to keep all of the memories out of his mind.

* * *

She sat under a tree reading a book. The sun was bathing her in light and the branches in shadows. Either way looked good on her, Brennan thought.

Slowly, he walked closer, always keeping an eye out for the boy who made every kid's life a living hell. Brennan was in this facility for a month now. He managed to stay away from trouble. Not with the adults but with Isaiah, though. He figured it wouldn't be smart to start a fight as long as he'd made no friends, stood alone. It didn't actually bother him to be alone. What bothered him most was to be without her. He would change that now.

"Hello big guy." She hadn't looked up but she seemed to intuitively know who stood in her light.

Brennan couldn't move. Her voice echoed in his ears and he feared to forget the sweet sound of it if he moved.

"Wanna sit down or stay where you are, big guy?"

Her hand touched the place beside her and somehow it made Brennan's cheeks blush.

"I am Brennan." It was all he said when he sat down an inch away, afraid of coming any closer, afraid of touching her.

She looked up from the page she was reading and the blue of her eyes took Brennan's breath away, putting a deeper shade of red on his face. He almost squirmed on his seat, his hands firmly on his thighs to prevent them to just reach over and touch her. Strange thoughts ran through his mind, about the softness of her hair and if her skin would feel the way it looked like.

A small laughter escaped her. "I know, big guy. I am Katie"

‚Katie. I like that.' Brennan thought.

For a little while they sat still next to each other. Katie kept reading in her book and Brennan, he… well, just enjoyed sitting next to her. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence. He needed to say something, evoke a response from her, and hear her sweet voice again.

"What are you reading? No wait. Maybe you can read out loud to me and I'll guess?" In his mind he cursed himself for asking. He probably never guessed it right and she would think about him like a complete dork.

"Sure, why not. But I doubt you know this book."

And she began to read.

"_By the time their meal was over, and the Seafearer, refreshed and strengthened, his voice more vibrant, his eyes lit with a brightness that seemed caught from some far-away sea beacon, filled his glass with the red and glowing vintage of the South, and, leaning towards the Water Rat, compelled his gaze and held him, body and soul, while he talked. Those eyes were of the changing foam-streaked grey-green of leaping Northern seas; in the glass shone a hot ruby that seemed the very heart of the South, beating for him who had courage to respond to its pulsation. The twin lights, the shifting grey and the steadfast red, mastered the Water Rat and held him bound, fascinated, powerless. The quiet world outside their rays receded far away and ceased to be. And the talk, the wonderful talk flowed on- or was it speech entirely, or did it pass at times into song- shanty of the sailors weighing the dripping anchor, sonorous hum of the shrouds in a tearing North-Easter, ballad of the fisherman hauling his nets at sundown against an apricot sky, chords of guitar and mandoline from gondola or craique? Did it change into the cry of the wind, plaintive at first, angrily shrill as it freshened, rising to a tearing whistle, sinking to a musical trickle of air from the leech of the bellying sail? All these sounds the spellbound listener seemed to hear, and with them the hungry complaint of the_ _gulls and the sea-mews, the soft thunder of the breaking wave, the cry of the protesting shingle. Back into speech again it passed, and with beating heart he was following the adventures of a dozen seaports, the fights, the escapes, the rallies, the comradeship, the gallant undertaking; or he searched islands for treasure, fished in still lagoons and dozed daylong on warm white sand.._."

Brennan looked at her open-mouthed. A light smile lay on his lips without him noticing it. That was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. And he wasn't sure if he meant the words or the constant lovely flow of her voice.

Katie stopped, a smile now on her lips, too. "You want me to continue? Or do you know the Tale?"

He just waved her hand, bidding her to go on. Just a little longer.

"_Of deep sea-fishing he heard tell, and mighty silver gatherings of the mile-long net; of sudden perils, noise of breakers on a moonless night, or the tall bows of the great liner taking shape overhead through the fog; of the merry home-coming, the headland rounded, the harbour lights opened out: the groups seen dimly on the quay, the cheery hail, the splash of the hawser; the trudge up the steep little street towards the comforting glow of red-curtained windows_."

Brennan was mesmerised by her voice. He could have sat here beside her forever even when he felt a little edgy. His breath was a little fast and his skin tingled all over like he was about to be hit by a thunderstorm. He had felt the same when he stood at an open window by the age of ten. Outside, the worst Storm had raged with a power only angry Gods could have provided. All he did back then, was waiting to be touched by lightning. But of course it never happened.

His brown eyes followed her fingers moving over the lines written on the paper and he couldn't stop. He reached out and put his hand over hers.

Energy cracked from his fingers, drove into the paper of the book and burned it. Her skin, as soft as he'd imagined, was hit too. The tiny scream ringing through every part of his mind freaked him out. Katie jumped up, dropping the burning book on her way, pulling her hand away from Brennan's and shaking it to ease the sting of the heat.

Brennan was on his feet as fast as her. His face was full of emotions. Fear was as clearly visible as guilt was. He had done it again. Hurt. Her this time. For a moment longer he stared at her in horror. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could. Just away so it couldn't happen again.

He didn't see Isaiah, who strolled across the meadow towards the tree and Katie. Didn't see Isaiah noticing the redness on her hand nor the murderous look on his face, when staring after him.

All he could still see in his mind was the horrified look in Katie's face when she'd felt the pain…

* * *

Brennan struggled fiercely to wake up. His eyes rolled under the closed lids; his lips twitched in agony when one of his hands accidentally touched his chest while he moved them around to get a grip of what forced him back into sleep.

The nurse was attentive and quickly by his side. She pushed some buttons and more of the morphine was forced into Brennan's veins. And within seconds his struggle subsided and he was back in his dream world.

* * *

….

Night had fallen over the Foster house. Brennan was still unable to go back. He didn't want to meet Isaiah. He knew he was furious about him hurting Katie and he couldn't cope with hatred right now. He wasn't able to cope with guilt, either, that's why he didn't want to meet Katie. All he wanted was to sit here, the sturdy brick wall of the backside of the house behind his back and feel the cold chill his bones. He shivered and his lips showed a pale blue but he didn't care. At least, he could feel anything besides the fear of what he'd done.

The sound of a breaking twig startled Brennan. His head rushed up and his eyes darted around to see what had caused the noise. The dim light of the lamp wasn't much help but he found what he was looking for. Katie.

His breath was snatched from his lunges and unnoticed he pushed deeper into the wall. Brennan shook his head, didn't want her to come closer. Angrily he wiped at his eyes, to clear his view distracted by unwilling tears. His voice failed and he couldn't help but watch her come closer. Slow, step after step.

Even in the dim light her eyes shone brightly. They never left Brennan's when she closed the last gap between them, kneeling down right in front of him. He could smell her and she smelled of flowers and bubblegum. Years later when he was already an adult, he would still remember the scent.

Her hands reached out for Brennan's face and he tried to pull back. But the wall was right there and all he could do was close his eyes in vain. Her fingers were soft to the touch and very gently she wiped the tears from his cheeks. A small sob filled the air and she responded with a soft: "Hush, big guy. It's ok."

But it wasn't, not for Brennan and his tears streamed freely now over his face. Couldn't she understand? He was different. And dangerous.

"No, you are not. You are like me."

He'd never said anything out loud, had he?

"You don't have to. Not to me."

Brennan looked up through tear-filled eyes. He saw her beautiful little face right in front of his own, her very lightly shivering lips and it confused him more than ever. He thought about kissing her, for the first time, kissing a girl at all and Katie just smiled warmly at him and nodded.

Their lips met, brushed lightly over each other. It was just the slightest touch and it was wet because of Brennan's tears but it felt perfect.

Piercing green eyes watched them. They watched the girl touch the scared young Mutant and they watched them kiss. And they promised revenge. Without any mercy. Never.

* * *

_And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping _


End file.
